Una imagen más
by HashiraZac
Summary: Mini one-shot inspirado en los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con las seiyuus de Love Live (Nanjolno y Kussun). Nanjo Yoshino x Kusuda Aina. Jolks. El texto se divide en dos partes con distintos narradores. Las imágenes de la portada pertenecen a las propias seiyuus y a sus acompañantes.


"Ah, la gente está twitteando sobre Kussun ¿habrá pasado algo con el proyecto de _ESORA_?", pienso mientras deslizo cansinamente el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil. Quizás han retomado los ensayos.

Suspiro. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella. Demasiado.

Me sabe mal tanta distancia pero tampoco es que podamos hacer otra cosa. No había opciones ganadoras dadas las circunstancias, y aquellos tweets… me gustaría haberlo aclarado con ella mejor. Apenas llegó a contarme nada, sólo los borró e hizo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Aún me pesa la rabia de aquel día. No tenía forma alguna de saber que le dolería tanto, ¿cómo iba a imaginarlo?

Me paso una mano por el pelo, dubitativa, alzando la vista al techo. Total, no hace tanto que ha acabado la actuación. Estoy reventada. Cada año que pasa termino peor los ANIMAX aunque los disfrute al máximo. Y seguiré haciéndolo. Cueste lo que cueste. Hasta el final.

Igualmente quiero llegar a casa. Necesito relajarme y no pensar demasiado en la gira. Adoro mi trabajo pero a veces siento que el punto álgido de mi carrera no puede llegar a más y me estreso yo sola. Esto no va a durar demasiado. ¿Qué? ¿Un par de años más? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Quizás cinco? ¿Hasta los 40? Meh.

El agua de la botella me refresca la garganta. Todavía siento la piel de gallina en la nuca, plagada de sudor. Nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a actuar en público. Al menos esta vez no parecía estar tan rígida… o eso espero. La mejoría de mi rodilla, desde luego, ha ayudado mucho.

Sonrío.

Sí, debería darle las gracias también por todo el apoyo que me brindó en aquellos meses. No paraba de mirarme, tanto en ensayos como en conciertos. Que si "Nan-chan esto", "Nan-chan lo otro", "¡Cuidado Nan-chan!", "No te fuerces", "¡Sé que te duele, coja!".

Ah… otra vez. Resoplo. Ha sido sin querer, lo juro.

En serio, debería pasar página de alguna manera. Seguiremos siendo amigas para siempre ¿no? Tampoco es tan malo. A _Love Live_ todavía le quedan unos cuantos años más de fama y de recuerdo y… bueno, después de todo eso vendrá la calma. El fandom nos dejará tranquilas… ¿o no? No sé. Prefiero no pensarlo.

La imagen aparece ante mis ojos. Un par de fans comentando a base de emoticonos felices con corazoncitos. Seguramente extranjeros, ni siquiera puede entenderse bien su intento de hiragana.

-¿Qué?

Otra vez. Otra vez está con ella. Bueno, estuvo ayer; ahí pone día 22 de noviembre. ¿Salieron a cenar…? Esta muchacha es de su proyecto, lo sé; necesita relacionarse con más gente, salir por ahí, olvidarse de… de lo que tenga que olvidarse, yo que sé, pero… ¿en serio? ¿Hace falta tanta insistencia?

No me parece correcto.

A ver.

No sé.

.

.

Bueno, es una adulta, puede hacer lo que quiera. Yo no tengo por qué cargarme el muerto de ser la niñera de nadie. Sabrá lo que se hace.

.

.

Aunque debo reconocer que me gustaría conocer algo más… sobre cómo le va todo.

La echo de menos.

.

.

Oh, nueva notificación en el móvil. Vaya, una foto. ¿Mimorin? Ah, lol; haha se la ha echado mientras yo actuaba. ¿De verdad le ha puesto un corazón? Será boba. Hahaha.

.

.

Miro alrededor. Trago saliva. Nanjo, ¿en qué estás pensando? Déjalo estar. No eres una cría. Puede que a Kussun ni siquiera le importe si lo haces. Tú misma lo has dicho, venga. Pasa de ello.

.

.

¿En serio me lo estoy plateando? ¿De verdad? Bueno, a ver; la foto me ha hecho gracia. Es sumamente curiosa y no me la esperaba. Va, venga. Subida queda.

Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz.

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad, una joven consulta su teléfono buscando noticias del ANIMAX. Sabía que actuaban ahí justo ese día. Con un poco de suerte encontrará alguna foto de las dos juntas, está segura de ello.

Lo cierto es que twitter parece estar ardiendo con las intervenciones de cada artista ¿tan bien se ha dado el concierto? ¿Hay alguna captura filtrada? Dioses, ni siquiera debería mirar ese tipo de cosas. Qué mal.

Demasiados tweets de la gente común y los patrocinadores. Oh, y un tweet de Mimorin con una escena de su actuación. Perfecta, como siempre. Cero fallos en su expresión. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

Suspira. Al final sabe que terminará visitando su perfil, como siempre. Y, finalmente y casi a regañadientes, termina entrando en él. Puede que algún día se arrepienta.

Mira, ha retwitteado a Mimorin. Qué bien, así pueden hacerse promoción. Seguro que se han apoyado una barbaridad antes de actuar. Aunque parezca la más experta del mundo es Nanjo quien siempre lo pasa peor antes de enfrentarse al público, a Mimori no le afecta tanto pero ambas lo disfrutan igualmente.

.

.

¿Hm? ¿Una foto en instagram?

El enlace se abre ante sus ojos. Dos rostros y un corazón. Es sólo una imagen más, una de las tantas que podrían haber publicado aquel día de concierto; una imagen más de las que duelen.

Ojalá poder retomar el trato. Ojalá volver a sentirse normal con ella.

-Nan-chan…


End file.
